devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AbuseLogRC
Translations Dutch ( ) Translation // Dutch nl: { loading: 'Laden...', optionsHeader: 'Filterlogboek volginstellingen', autoRefresh: 'Ververs de tabel elke $1 seconden', refreshButton: 'Ververs nu', refreshButtonDesc: 'Klik hier indien de tabel vastzit', lastUpdate: 'Laatst bijgewerkt:', changeNumber: 'Wijzig aantal entries:', changeButton: 'Wijzig', devLink: 'abuseLogRC op Dev Wiki', time: 'Tijd', pageName: 'Paginanaam', user: 'Gebruiker', triggeredFilter: 'Liet filter afgaan:', diffLink: 'wijz', talkLink: 'overleg', contribsLink: 'bijdragen', abuseLogLink: 'filterlogboek', blockLink: 'blokkeren', vstfLink: 'VSTF', vstfTooltip: 'Vraag VSTF om hulp', apiError: 'API fout:', ajaxError: 'AJAX fout:', newAccount: 'nieuw account', age: 'leeftijd:' }, —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 14:06, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Added, waiting review. (I apologize for the bugs in the early releases, hopefully everything will be fixed with the last revision). leviathan_89 22:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Updated with the new lines. —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 10:32, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Ukrainian ( ) Translation // Ukrainian uk: { loading: 'Завантаження...', optionsHeader: 'Спостереження за реєстром зловживань', autoRefresh: 'Оновлювати автоматично кожні $1 секунд(и)', refreshButton: 'Оновити зараз', refreshButtonDesc: 'Натисніть тут, якщо таблиця не оновлюється', lastUpdate: 'Останнє оновлення:', changeNumber: 'Кількість записів:', changeButton: 'Змінити', devLink: 'abuseLogRC на Dev Wiki', time: 'Час', pageName: 'Назва сайту', user: 'Користувач', triggeredFilter: 'Працює фільтр:', diffLink: 'різниця.', talkLink: 'обговорення', contribsLink: 'внесок', abuseLogLink: 'журнал зловживань', blockLink: 'блокування', vstfLink: 'VSTF', vstfTooltip: 'Попросити VSTF про допомогу', apiError: 'Помилка API:', ajaxError: 'Помилка AJAX:' }, ----http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/mlp/uk/images/6/61/Princess_Luna_(Skyflurry).gif [[User:Skyflurry|''Skyflurry]][[Message Wall:Skyflurry|(Talk)]] 21:14, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Added, waiting review. (I apologize for the bugs in the early releases, hopefully everything will be fixed with the last revision). 'leviathan_89' 22:10, October 4, 2016 (UTC) API error? I have added the script to my global.js since it was within the scope of use. I have configured it like this. However, when I load it on the Undertale wiki which has an abuse filter, it gives me this: :"API error: You don't have permission to view detailed abuse log entries"'' and a refresh bar constantly animating. Is this a problem on my end because I didn't configure it properly? I can assume the "detailed log entries" is when the "userinfo" is set to true, but it isn't. I turned it to false hoping it would solve the problem. Thanks for the fast response :) --Cheeseskates (talk) 01:35, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh it must be because in the last update I added more detailed infos about the user... probably those are restricted to sysops or even just staff... great! -_- I'll fix it today, but due the review process you will probably have to wait a couple of days before getting the update. leviathan_89 07:54, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, this started happening for me a few days ago. The section loads on wiki's where I'm not a sysop with the API error mentioned, but when I go to wiki's where I'm a sysop and has abusefilter enabled, nothing loads at all. --''Saju '' 11:37, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you! Ok I suppose the problem was this check: if ( config.showTo userType || customUser ) { :::So if you were "sysop" but set the option to show to "all" the condition returned false. I tried logging in with my bot and with the current live version the script is working on wikis where you are sysop. So to fix temporary your problem, either disable for now "abuseLog_showTo = 'all'" or add yourself in the "custom users" list. That should fix it at least on the wikis you are admin on. I pushed a version that hopefully will fix everything, however due the review process and probably the weekend it might take a while to show. If you want you can test it by disabling your import on global.js and then adding the new version. leviathan_89 12:11, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's no biggie, I can just wait for the code to be approved. :) --''Saju '' 14:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::This is still not fixed. Even though I am clearly being served the latest code version, I still continue to get the "API Error" on wiki's where I'm not a sysop and the list doesn't even show up on wiki's with AF and where I'm a sysop. I tried the suggested fix of adding myself to the custom users list, but it did nothing. --''Saju '' 17:44, October 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry I thought it was fixed, I'll investigate again. leviathan_89 17:16, October 12, 2016 (UTC) I couldn't reproduce the issue. I tried with my bot account (since this account has global rights) and both on wikis where the bot was admin and where he wasn't, the script worked correctly. I also tried using the same parameters you used and it worked without problems. Is the API error still the one about not having permission? leviathan_89 13:47, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :The script appears to be working now. I waited a few days and then did a number of cache clearances (ctrl+f5 wasn't working), which made it work properly. --''Saju '' 14:16, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok, that's weird. Anyway glad to hear it's been solved. leviathan_89 14:18, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Question Can I put more user groups into the showTo code? e.g. abuseLogRC_showTo = 'sysop', 'content-moderator', 'threadmoderator'; ? : Seconding this; I think abuseLogRC_showTo taking a set(/array) of groups beats the workaround of having to manually list content mods in abuseLogRC_users. Additionally, content mods on our wiki have the same AF rights as sysops. Thus, I'd like to propose we do proper permission checking (via api.php?action=query&meta=userinfo&uiprop=rights) instead of assuming only sysops/helpers/VSTF/staff can see log details, and omit links (like log details, log searching by filter ID, and blocking) accordingly. Leviathan, would you be okay with implementing (or one of us implementing) these changes? puxlit (talk) 05:21, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm fine with that, but I cannot do it myself right now. If you know what to do, do it, just be sure to: 1) make the code you add clear (like by adding comments), so the average user would be able to understand it; 2) update the documentation accordingly. leviathan_89 19:21, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :::Done! Code diff ; documentation diff . puxlit (talk) 03:38, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Formatting Can we get an option to view a more compact version of the AbuseLog that matches the RecentChanges style? The table takes up a huge amount of space and is inefficient when you have more than even a few entries shown. All that information could be reduced to something like: :August 15, 2017 ::23:15 Marker seeds (details | actions: tag) . . Joey Salingsing Dumag (Talk | contribs | abuse log | block) (filter 14: Warn and tag YouTube links) ::20:17 Artisan's outfit (details | actions: warn) . . 104.218.76.61 (Talk | contribs | abuse log | block) (filter 3: Prevent insertion of inappropriate language) Thanks, --Iiii I I I (talk) 23:20, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :I used a table simply because the original script was using a table. I don't think I have the time right now to add what you suggest, however maybe you can use CSS to optimize the space used? Also the table is collapsible, so that might help a bit. I'll keep your suggestion in mind though. leviathan_89 09:34, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't seem to work? I hope it's not just me but I don't see the AbuseLogRC on Special:RecentChanges anymore. I'm still sysop and can see Special:AbuseLog. So do anybody have the same problem? -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 02:28, March 19, 2018 (UTC) : Nevermind, has been settled. -- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/barbar/de/images/9/9d/DarkBarbarian.png Barbar (talk) 15:45, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Where do i configure the script to where only Content mods and above can see it. Admin // Dominic1743 (Talk· · ) 12:44, January 3, 2020 (UTC)